Firearms, including rifles, shot guns and handguns, are often stored and displayed on a rack. In some cases, the rack is included as part of a gun storage cabinet. In other cases, the rack is attached directly to a wall or other vertical support surface. Guns are expensive and, of course, can be dangerous when used improperly. Therefore, it is advisable that guns be secured, when not in use, against theft and removal by unauthorized persons, such as children.